35cm
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: YAOI-PLOT, no-lemon no-lime. Permasaahan tinggi badan yang dialami Sasuke dan Naruto, bad summary. Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

OOC, AU, Yaoi, aneh, gajeness, oneshot, pendek yang terlalu, de el el

**Summary:**

Permasaahan tinggi badan yang dialami Sasuke dan Naruto, bad summary. Special Fic for SasuNaru of The New Year Day

~~~XXX~~~

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang baru 2 jam berkerja sampingan di sini, baru saja kembali dari tugasnya mengangkat sebuah kotak dus besar, baru saja berdiri menonton pemotretan model yang tak lain ialah kekasihnya sendiri, di depan matanya kini ia melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan seorang gadis di depan kamera.

Mata birunya tak bisa melepas pandang dari sosok yang telah menjadi kekaihnya selama 7 bulan itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang, ia hanya terkejut. Ia lihat Sasuke, kekasihnya jelas-jelas mendorong gadis berambut pirang yang tadi di ciumnya –atau menciumnya-, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang mengomelinya, dan ia ganti berbicara pada sang kameramen. Hingga matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang tak jauh darinya.

Entah kenapa, Naruto membalikan badan, hendak meninggalkan studio ini..

"Naruto!" Naruto berhenti berjalan saat ia rasakan Sasuke memanggilnya. Butuh beberaa detik hingga ia merasakan pundaknya di sentuh oleh tangan yang sangat ia kenal, dari kehangatan yang di berikannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A… aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin pulang untuk istirahat." jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sasuke membalikan badannya agar mereka bisa berhadapan.

"Hey, jangan pergi!" entah nada apa yang terdapat dalam kalimat tersebut, yang Naruto tahu bahwa itu terlihat seperti nada perintah.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak enak badan, Teme!" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan panggilan sayang mereka.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Heh? Masa aku dibiarkan pingsan disini?" tanya Naruto berbohong. Tentu saja, bagaimana ia bisa pingsan kalau saja ia tidak merasakan pusing di kepalannya. Beda cerita kalau tiba-tiba ia kejatuhan benda keras seperti kamera atau lampu, atau tertimpa lemari. Tapi itu tidak akan masuk dalam alur ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut pulang."

"Hey!! Kau masih ada pemotretan!" Naruto tanpa sadar mengalihkan matanya menatap Sasuke, yah, walau ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya mengingat tinggi badannya yang terlampau pendek dari tinggi badan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri harus menundukkan kepalannya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu sebentar sebelum Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"… tidak seru kalau tidak ada kau, dobe…" kata Sasuke.

"Kemarin-kemarin juga kau selalu tanpaku, ini liburan musim dingin dan kebetulan aku hanya bekerja sampingan disini, teme!" bantah Naruto,

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat mata biru Naruto yang selalu saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata onyx Sasuke setiap kali ia ingin bertatapan mata.

"A… tidak apa-apa…" Naruto berkata sedikit terbata.

"Ciuman tadi? Kau tahu Sakura yang menciumku, bukan aku…"

"…"

"…'

"Y… yeah…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya walau baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke tahu bahwa bagian itu tidak gatal.

"Kau tetap di sini?" tanya Sasuke kembali ke pembicaraan awal.

"A…aku tetap ingin pulang!" Naruto masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Aku bilang aku ti―"

"Aku butuh kata jujur, Naruto."

"Y… yeah.K… kau tahu itu," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuka telapaknya. Memposisikan telapak tangannya di depan badannya tepat setinggi sekitar dahinya, dan ia memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. Seperti ingin menunjukan dua benda yang berbeda jauh ketinggiannya. Tangan Sasuke tahu bahwa itu perumpamaan untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan hendak mencari sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto bingung dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya. Setelah pencarian Sasuke berhasil, ia menarik tangan Naruto membuat Naruto terpaksa berjalan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke ke sebuah meja lebar yang berisikan alat rias.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menganggat badan Naruto dengan ringan ke atas meja tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut, "H-hey!"

"Begini cukupkan? Lalu mau apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke memandang Naruto yang duduk di atas meja, dan terlihat lebih tinggi sedikit dari Sasuke.

Bukan, yang membuat Naruto tak enak hati bukan ini, bukan juga ciuman Sasuke dengan Sakura, sang lawan modelnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura yang memulainya, dan ia melihat jelas Sasuke yang mendorong Sakura menjauhi dirinya. Bukan itu. Ia hanya iri.

Iri terhadap Sakura yang dengan santai mencium Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto? Selain dirinya harus berjinjit, Sasuke harus menundukan kepalanya juga. Ini kurang nyaman bagi Naruto. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan hadiah dadakan berupa ciuman di pipi maupun bibir Sasuke setiap mereka berpisah maupun bertemu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Memang sudah sering berciuman, tapi selalu Sasuke yang memulainya.

"Aku tahu dobe." Sasuke menunjukan salah satu kehebatannya dari sekian banyak kehebatan yang ia miliki, membaca pikiran hanya dengan menatap mata sang korban., terlebih jika itu ialah mata biru langit yang sangat ia sukai.

"…" Naruto diam. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke selalu bisa membaca pikirannya, seberapapun usahanya untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Lakukan saja sekarang."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ini sebuah perintah, atau tawaran? Atau melaikan sebuah tantangan?

Naruto menatap ragu mata onyx di depannya yang menggambarkan kesungguhan. Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Seberapa malunya ia, Naruto tetap tidak bisa menolak keinginan hatinya untuk mencium Sasuke, bukan dicium Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti sebentar, menempelkan ujung hidung mereka, bertautan dengan nafas hangat keduannya. Saling menatap mata lawannya.

"Aku―"

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya minder di hadapanku, aku memang seorang model dan kau hanya murid SMA biasa. Tapi jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Dan bayangkan tinggi kita setara."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke menyentuhnya dan bau mint yang sangat ketara keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat ia berbicara. Rasa yang sangat ia sukai, yang ia dapatkan setiap ia merasakan lidah Sasuke.

Baru saja Naruto menempelkan bibir mereka, tidak menempel sepenuhnya, Naruto menarik kepalanya lagi membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"S… sudahlah, turunkan aku dan lanjutkan pemotretanmu. Aku takkan pergi ke―" perkataan Naruto terputus saat ia merasakan nafas yang begitu dekat dengannya, dan rasa mint yang terasa di bibirnya. Seperkian detik, ia baru sadar bahwa Sasuke mencium dirinya. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan beranjak pergi menjauhinnya.

Naruto baru saja berpijak kembali ke dunia nyata saat Sasuke telah berjalan lumayan jauh. "H… hey!!" Naruto berusaha memanggil Sasuke yang sama-sekali tidak menggubsirnya.

"Hey! Turunkan aku!" Naruto menatap lantai yang jauh dari kakinya yang mengantung (?), ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai kaki yang sependek itu.

Naruto kembali sadar satu hal yang penting saat ia mendengar suara cekikikan di manapun. Ini masih di studio yang berarti ciuman mereka dilihat oleh semua kru pemotretan kali ini, wajah Naruto ;angsung memanas. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa…

"Kiba, pastikan kau mengambil gambarku tadi."

"TEME!!!"

~~~XXX~~~

A/N: agak sedikit bingung menentukan selisih tinggi Sasuke dan Naruto, bahkan Hoshi sampe minta Baka Aneki buat praktek –tidak termasuk ciumannya *yaeyalah…*-. Pantes gak ya?? Apa terlalu pendek buat Naruto?? Hoshi butuh saran buat fic ini ya, maaf kalau banyak typo.

**THANKS**

**Review or Flame?**

Salam Fujo,

Hoshirin Hyuunma ^.^


End file.
